Broken Pieces
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: Edward's pieces are broken. They will probably never be fixed. How will Roy and his team react to the shocking news? I know but you don't. Maybe you should read it like normal people. Then again, no one is ever really normal. especially me.
1. Chapter 1

"**Broken Pieces" THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A ONE-SHOT. I AM REALLY STRESSD AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I AM STRESSED OUT ABOUT. I THINK CUZ MY MA IS STRESSING ME ABOUT MY GRADES. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Edward:**

I walked into the office with my usual anger. Notice how I said walked. I did not stomp nor burst through the door. I simply walked into the office. Everyone looked at me shocked. So in return I looked back at them with the same expression.

"Uh… everything okay, chief?" asked Havoc, hesitating only slightly.

"Yeah." _Lie_

"You sure, Edward? You don't seem like yourself." Said Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"I'm positive, okay." _(Another lie)_. After that I went into the office of the one and only _uber_ lazy Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Where's Alphonse?" asked Fury. It was an innocent question. It just hurts to answer.

"In Resembool,"_ You know what that was. I have said it like twice_. I said, "He wanted to visit our mother and Winry.

"Oh, that's too bad. I wanted him to take these to someone for me while you were giving tour report to the Colonel."

"I'll take it, if that's okay with you."

"Really, thanks!" He seemed surprised and slightly excited for some reason. The complete opposite of my feeling at the moment.

**Roy:**

I heard the door open and instantly woke up from nap. I looked up to see the Fullmetal Alchemist looking…awful. I have to admit, he is a pretty cute kid. Not once since I have known him has he ever looked awful. He has bags under his eyes. His shoulders are slumped. Ed's golden hair was messily braided and looked ready to fall out any second. Edward himself looked ready to fall out any second. He looks kind of depressed a well. Maybe the military work is too much for him. Perhaps I can cheer him up a little. Then again, I am not the peppiest on the squad.

"Why, hello Fullmetal. What brings you around here? Oh never mind, you had a report about half an hour ago. Where were you Fullmetal?"

"Why do you care?"

"Excuse me? Your voice is so soft and you're so short I could barely hear you. Please repeat that." There was a short silence. Maybe he was thinking of some sort of rant, but then again he never does that.

"I said 'why do you care'?" He was so close to yelling, yet he didn't. What is wrong with this kid?

"I don't. I just need to know if something is wrong with one of my subordinates that could prohibit them from doing their duties. So, again, where were you? What's wrong?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Leave me alone…"

"I'll do what I want Fullmetal."

"Please…go away…don't come any closer…"

I got up from my previous spot on the chair. I stepped towards him in large strides. When I got close enough to touch him, that's when he freaked out.

"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! JUST STOP PLEASE!" He ran out of the inner office, however he only got close enough to the door that led to the hallway. He started to sway for a little bit then fell with a loud thud to the floor. I ran over to him feeling his pulse.

"Someone get the car, Fullmetal is having a panic attack!" Havoc and Hawkeye left running faster than anyone really should. Then again, this is a dire situation.

"Fullmetal wake up! Hey!" I checked his pulse again to find it e=going faster than it should be for someone stationary. I picked him up and ran to the already started car that was parked behind the gate of the entrance to Eastern Command. I hopped into the car without hesitation.

"DRIVE!" the car sped off so quickly me head hit the seat. Great, now not one but two of us need a hospital. I held Ed to my chest as tightly as I could. He breathing had picked up immensely. As we got out of the car and into the hospital, I quickly called for a nurse. She took Edward from my arms. I never noticed until now how lightweight he was. I need to get him to eat as soon as I kick his arse for worrying me like this once he wakes up. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack because of this kid. Well, this is a good place to have one considering I'm already at a hospital.

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctor walked out of the room. Now I know why Fullmetal hates these things, they smell of sickness and death. I was pulled from my thoughts as the doctor approached me.

"We need to put him on some antidepressants and antipsychotics as well." He sighed.

"What?! Why?!"

"His heart is still beating to quickly for my liking. It's obvious that he is under a lot of stress as well. He was conscious for a short while. I asked him a couple of questions and the answers were not good. I told him what he needed and then he told me not to tell you or anyone else for that matter what I asked him and what his answers were either so don't bother asking."

"Is there anything I could do for him?"

"He has to heal on his own. He sounds like the type that likes to keep his prideful mask on and the weak one in the back of him. Just let him flow into the feeling of taking these pills. Mr. Elric has to want to get better. We can't have someone forcing these things upon him, now can we? If we do he'll have another mental breakdown."

"Yes, thank you doctor."

"It's my job. Oh, and don't pressure him. He needs someone right now, someone he can trust."

"Right." With that the doctor left. I walked into the room. He was sitting up in his bed, head down.

"Fullmetal," I said, "What's going on? Don't you dare say 'nothing'. The fact that you are here proves that's a lie. Is it something with Alphonse? It is, isn't it?" he simply nodded his head.

"What happened?" I asked him in the softest tone I could in my state of anger.

"Al…is…gone…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said Al is GONE! I MEAN GONE, FOREVER. HE'S NEVER COMING BACK, YA HERE? NEVER!"

"Al's dead isn't he?"

"Well aren't you a genius!" he yelled with sarcasm, anger driving his car off the road.

"I am so sorry." That's all I could muster from my lips. My voice didn't seem to work anymore. My mind didn't want to cooperate with me. My brain told my nerves to throw my arms around the underweight child. He thrashed quite a bit, causing bruises. After a while, he calmed down and started to cry. Not a loud type of crying either, a soft crying with no sobs. Just silently crying, something I know he has been doing in his heart for so long. Now the salty droplets left his irises as if the dam that had been built to keep the flood out, had finally crumbled into googols of pieces. I now know that I could help this poor child. That's exactly what he was now. A poor child, alone, no one to guard him from this harsh and cruel world that he should not have had to learn about for a long time. He knows to much for someone so small and fragile. Now, the world has come to brake him with it's iron fist, just like it squashed me. There is a difference between him and me though.

I was able to pick up pieces. I think I can help him.

**OKIES. THAT'S THE END OF THAT. THERE WILL BE no SEQUEL TO THIS ALTHOUGH I DO CHANGE MY MIND AN AWFUL LOT. THIS IS NOT THE STORY I WAS WRITING THAT I WAS TALING ABOUT I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS. THANKS FOR ALL THAT READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
